Drunk Driving In a Buggy
by Dubiie
Summary: Deputy Axel's out prowling the streets for the drunks. He's so good at his job. LIGHT AKUROKU, T, COMPLETE.


A/N: Heey all! I got the idea for this while watching "The World Of Dumb Criminals" or something like that. There was this drunk lady rolling around on the ground. I naturally thought of Roxas. It kinda sucks but oh well! Haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Axel, Roxas, or Sora! Kay? Kay.

* * *

The blue buggy was swerving. Pretty badly, too. It was well into three on the Sunday morning so there weren't any other cars out on the streets; that meant an extremely boring end to the officer's shift, but on rare occasions like this one, a hard core partier decided to try to get home.

Dark green eyes narrow a bit and thin lips stretch into a smirk. This was the last car he needed to fill his quota for the month, too! Oh goodie goodie! Deputy Axel Sinclair flips on his sirens and follows behind the vehicle, waiting patiently for it to pull over. It does slowly after and runs off the road a bit and into the grass.

The twenty-five year old takes a sip of his black coffee and grabs a ticket and pen before getting out of his cruiser and calmly walking over to the driver's window. His strides are long and slow, oozing out authority. He liked intimidating his criminals.

They were often too drunk to recognize what he was doing, though. They were usually too drunk to see his face, come to think of it…

He taps on the driver's window and places his hands on his hips, bending down so that his tall figure folded in half. He came face to face with a blonde boy with piercing blue eyes. Very unfocused eyes.

The deputy looks over the… Man? He honestly looked to be not a day over sixteen. He still had some baby fat on his cheeks! Axel shakes his head, and, in his practiced voice of intimidating authority, asked the man-boy to, please, "show me your licence and registration."

The blonde nods his head eagerly in a circle, repeating three or four times, "Sure, sure, sure! … Sure! Sure…" in a slur.

Axel smirks, amused, and rests one open hand on the open window edge. The boy searches through some random papers in the compartment before handing him some sheets and his licence.

The boy, man, actually, what with him being a surprising twenty-two (Axel found himself happy with the fact), drums his fingers on the wheel, humming a random song enthusiastically.

Axel holds up the licence and looks between the two. The man in the picture has his eyes closed and a crooked, forced smile on his face. The officer absentmindedly wonders why he never bothered to get a better picture, but… He looks back to the licence's owner. This picture seemed to fit pretty well. It fit his drunk side really well.

Axel runs one gloved hand through his hedge hog like hair, red as a robin, and looks over the little details on blondie's licence. Name, Roxas D'Lure; age, twenty-two; weight, one-hundred and twenty pounds.

The officer ignores the rest and gives everything back to Roxas and asks him, almost mockingly, "Have you had a couple drinks tonight, sir?"

Roxas's eyes seem to jump out of their sockets and his mouth drops open wide. "Wh-! WhAT?" The young man shrieks. "ME? No, no, NO, sir-- I-- SIR. Sir." His eyes roll a bit and he looks somewhere next to Axel. "I never drink."

Axel tucks away a laugh and puts on his serious, contemplating face. "Oh, no, not you."

"No, not me!" Roxas repeats, that crooked smile on his little face.

The red head nods understandingly, "Well, just to prove to everyone that you'd never, ever drink, why don't you step out of the car and take a few simple tests?"

The blonde nods eagerly and turns to a person Axel hadn't noticed until now. He was sleeping low in the passenger's seat.

"No-" Roxas coughs and points to the sleeping passenger. "Now, Sora, you-- you stay here! Just stay, stay right here!" He nods when he figures Sora got the message.

Axel looks at the young man, not sure if he should be concerned or amused. He shrugs. This kid was coming down to the station anyway.

Stepping out of the way of the opening door and walking to the white line, the older of the two watches with a growing smile as Roxas tries to walk over to where he'd gone. The blonde mumbles something that sounded like cursing.

When he'd managed to get to where Axel stood, he stoped, rocked back a little and then finally stoped moving. Axel nods and says, "Well done. At ease, soldier." Roxas salutes him and wobbles a bit more and Axel can't help but let out a short laugh.

Getting back to business, he points to the white line and asks Roxas to walk it. Roxas asks, "Which white line?"

Axel smirks and tells him, "Which ever one you can catch."

Roxas nods and glares at the ground, his eyes moving back and forth as if following a snake on the ground. He begins to walk and immediately slips on the edge of the road and falls. He catches himself and manages to roll onto his back.

Axel walks over and stares down at the blonde before squatting down. He smacks the ticket pad against his open palm and shakes his head. "You okay, kid?"

---

"I'm no a kid," Roxas slurs, not even aware of what he was saying. The world was spinning. It was spinning pretty bad. Who was trying to talk to him? Couldn't they see he was trying to sleep?

Roxas peeks his eyes open just barely to see a shocking blob of red. He lets out a little scream before everything came into focus. Everything wasn't as it always was, but it was a tiny bit better. He could tell it was a human talking to him and leaning over him.

"I think you lied to me, little man."

Roxas frowns again and grumbles, "'M not little, no, no, shut up!" The red haired person laughs at him and continues, "I think you might've had a couple drinks, hm?"

The blonde sighs and shakes his head no against the street, "Just a teeny weenie bit, I swear."

He was getting sleepy now… Roxas could feel himself nodding off. He didn't even care about the rocks digging into his skull.

"Hey! Don't fall--"

The young man let out a little snore, and the other let out an annoyed sigh. "Of course he falls asleep." The red headed blob begins to pick up the blonde and drag him into his police cruiser.

After getting the blonde into the back, he calls the station about this other kid in the car. He waits for another officer to come drive the buggy to the station.

* * *

IOh, God. Oh, Jesus. Destroy the sun. /I

Roxas D'Lure burries his head deeper into his pillow. Wait. His pillow? Roxas slowly moves around so that he can peek a bit out of his pillow barrier. How did he get home…?

"Oh Roooxy!"

His bedroom door busts open. His slightly older twin brother, Sora, stands there, happy and excited about nothing as always. Roxas glares, sending his jealousy and hate at his brother through his gaze. Why wasn't he hung over? Where was his splitting head ache? Where was the justice?!

Roxas huffs and burries his head, once again, deep into his pillow. Sora wasn't going to take that. With a running start, the older twin jumps onto his brother's bed, yelling, "Get up, get up! Mom and dad wanna talk to you!"

The blonde rolls his eyes. Sora had that "hawhaw-you're-in-trouble!" tone in his voice and Roxas was in no mood to deal with that on top of the reminder that he still lived with his parents. But, in this economy and with his college only ten minutes away, staying home was the smartest choice.

Groaning, Roxas slowly works his way onto his back. Sora had jumped off grinning and laughing a couple minutes ago and had ran off somewhere, thankfully. He hesitantly opens his pulsing eyes and sees the ceiling of his room. He didn't remember much about last night, including how he got home. He figured his parents would fill him in on that. Rolling his eyes again, Roxas gets up and heads to his parent's room, shuffling like a zombie to get yelled at for being irresponsible.

* * *

A week later, Roxas finds himself out at a club again. He owes his parents money for the bale, but oh well. College was exhausting and he needed to have fun, even if it was only with Sora. He loved his brother, really he did, but going out with him hit Roxas as a bit pathetic. He shrugs and take a swig of the Long Island Iced Tea he'd ordered and looks around.

A shock of bright red catches his eyes and he follows the bobbing head with the bright red locks attached to it. Roxas, curiosity peeked, watches the abnormally tall, lithe figure dance with a less than interesting girl.

Transfixed, Roxas takes another sip of his drink and continues to watch. The man… Flowed. He didn't know how else to describe it, but… Shit. Shit! He was looking over here! Turn around, Roxas, turn around! The blonde's eyes connect with the other man's, but Roxas quickly spins around in his seat at the bar and stares at his drink. He nervously takes a gulp and licks his lips.

Though Roxas had come out as gay, he was still learning to accept the fact that the hot guys that caught his attention were not automatically going to be gay as well. He was still trying to train his eyes to not stay on one guy for more than two seconds.

Roxas can feel his cheeks flush a bit in embarrassment.

An 'ahem' brings him out of his thoughts. His head swerves to look at the maker of the noise and he immediately regrets it. There stood the red giant, leaning against the bar and starting at Roxas intently. Before the blonde can say anything , the red head speaks. "Roxas, right?"

Said young man just stares at him in shock. He'd be creeped out if he weren't already a bit buzzed and a bit dazed by the sex on legs in front of him.

"Er… Yeah. How do you know my name?" And what's yours? He wanted to add, but he didn't want to seem too eager. A normal person would be worried. He would at least pretend to be.

The red head laughs and shakes his head., looking at the blonde with a smirk. "Oh, come on! I'm not that forgettable, am I?" He stops and thinks, "You were pretty drunk, though. I guess I'll let you off with a warning." He winks one of his brilliant green eyes.

Roxas just stares, still shocked. First, was he flirting? And second… He did seem really… Familiar… Roxas gasps and points at him accusingly. "YOU!"

The red head holds up his arms in mock defeat, "Hey, hey, I saved a couple rabbits from death-by-buggy! Don't be mad at me!" He chuckles a bit and nods at Roxas, "Name's Axel. Nice to see you half-sober, Roxy baby."

Roxas just glares at him. This man was the reason he owed his parents money. It wasn't that big of a deal, but Roxas was stubborn and he was determinded to be mad at this Axel character. Roxas was going to find Sora and leave. Ignoring Axel's gaze, the blonde scopes the room for his brother. With no immediate luck, he decides it'd just be easier to go to the car and text him.

With that in mind, Roxas takes one more sip of his drink and says to Axel, sarcasm thick, "Well, it was Iso/I nice to meet you, Axel. We'll have to do this again." He gets up and begins threading through the crowd, heading to the door. The bouncer outside looks at him through his black glasses when he gets out into the cold air.

The club was tucked away in an alley. It wasn't the smartest idea to walk through said alley alone, but Roxas didn't really care all that much. He was mostly focused on remembering how to get out of the little maze. When he hears another pair of shoes walking after him, Roxas begins to panic. He starts speeding up and picking random directions to turn.

Soon enough, he ends up caught in a dead end. Of course. Now the murderer would walk into the shadows, be mysteriously covered by them. Then he would slowly walk over to Roxas, throw him around, steal what little money he had on him and leave him with a horrible stab wound in his stomach.

Roxas's heart pounds quickly in his chest as the footsteps grow closer. A figure steps into the light, revealing the tall officer. His hair was as bright as a beacon in the light the random street light near them gave off.

Anger floods through the short blonde. "Axel! What the fuck?!"

Axel shrugs and continues to walk over to the blonde. For each step Axel took forward, Roxas took one back. He soon came to the brick wall of the alley way and stopped, his eyes glaring at the man right in front of him now. Axel brings his arm up to lean against the bricks near the blonde's head and stares down into Roxas's eyes.

Roxas just glares back, confused and angry and, to be honest, scared.

Axel leans down until his lips are inches away from Roxas's.

Huskily, his whispers, "I've got a shift tonight from one to four."

Roxas stares back at Axel, his eyes now wide and his cheeks now brushed with red. Axel just smirks and backs away from the blonde before continuing down the alley way and to the streets. As soon as the red head turns the corner, Roxas's phone starts buzzing.

Sora had texted him and was wondering where he was.

Hands shaking, Roxas replies that he was going to be right there. After finding his way back to the club and showing the bouncer his I.D again, Roxas heads back to the bar.

He orders an Adios Mother Fucker and downs it as quickly as possible before ordering another Long Island Iced Tea.

Absentmindedly, his hand reaches into his pocket and grabs onto his keys.

Before he can check his watch, Sora finds him and drags him onto the dance floor.


End file.
